Violetshade
Summary Violetshade is the friendly, open minded, yet justice-seeking former rebel leader. She was briefly the deputy of WindClan. Appearance Violetshade is a large, dark gray she-cat with white splotches. She has green eyes. Violetshade's body is littered with small scars, and a major scars on her chest. Basic History ShadowClan Life Violetshade was born in ShadowClan with her brother Lightningtail, who often teased and toyed with Violetshade in their youth. Overwhelmed by her apprenticeship and brother's mockery, a young Violetpaw fled to be with a loner named Tom. She ended up pregn ant with his kits two moons later just as Lightningtail was earning his name. Distraught, Violetshade left Tom and set out on her own. She gave birth to two healthy kits during Leafbare. Ashkit and Toadkit however, not strong enough to fight the cold and disease, quickly fell ill with Greencough and died. Violetshade returned to ShadowClan with a ruined pride, and reluctantly continued her training. While on a walk one day, she was intercepted by Briarstar, who pushed her to pursue her dreams and start again somewhere she would be able to thrive. Joining WindClan Violetshade was taken in under Emeraldstar's leadership and was apprenticed to Meadowleaf to learn as a Moor Runner due to her surprising agility. She befriended fellow apprentice Cedarpaw, and Hawkeyes, a young warrior at the time. The 3 became practically inseparable from each other. Violetshade earned her warrior name quickly, and lived peacefully within the clan. Civil War While patrolling one day, Hawkeyes stumbled upon an injured loner named Spark, who was actually ThunderClan traitor, Emberflame. He earned Violetshade's sympathy and trust quickly, and Violetshade ultimately fell for the tom, fighting for his right to stay in WindClan and innocence when Rubblewhisker tried to show her who he really was inside. When the whole thing fell through, newly named leader Rubblestar took Violetshade out to the border and attacked her for disobeying and arguing further. By not fighting back and without proper medical care, Violetshade was nearly dead by the time Emeraldstar found her. When Hawkeyes and Cedarstorm managed to widdle the truth out of Violetshade as to what really happened, Hawkeyes confronted Rubblestar. This lead to an argument between the group, and Rubblestar, ultimately resulting in the civil war. Violetshade and Hawkeyes took their clan to a spot beyond the river bank and set up camp. During this time she took on Dovekit as an apprentice, and became Cedarstorm's mate. At the last battle, she cornered Rubblestar and gave him the option- peace, or death. Post Civil War After the WindClan Civil War, Violetshade gave birth to her second litter, Sprucebranch and Leafdapple. She and her fellow rebels lived under discrimination from their loyalist clanmates, which eventually died out as the moons went on. Her mate Cedarstorm was killed by Emberflame on a stormy night in Leaf fall. And when Nero arrived, though not being a major piece in the plan, she silently helped orchestrate Nero's fall. After being at peace with herself and her clan for moons, her son Sprucebranch was mysteriously found dead at the border. Category:Characters Category:WindClan Category:Highranks Category:Deputies